Mistletoe
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: Harry Potter Holidays! [Multiship: FredAngelina, GeorgeKatie, OliverOC, Everyone] There are a lot of mistletoes around the Hogwarts castle.
1. Fred and Angelina

_**A/N: In time with the holidays, I'll be posting my holiday Harry Potter fic I wrote roughly four years ago. I hope you guys like this little piece.**_

_**Please read and review. Thank you!

* * *

**_

**Mistletoe **

**© CATE**

"Fred you won again!" Angelina Johnson almost shouting. She had lost for the fifth time.

"You can't defeat a Weasley in Wizard's Chess!" Fred laughed. "Even Percy can't."

"Ooh! I'll get you in Muggle Chess!" she retorted standing up and rushing up her room to grab her own set of chess…without live pieces. "Here!"

"No fair! We had an agreement that 5 losses will have a punishment," Fred said with puppy dog eyes. Angelina's heart jumped.

She put her chess set down and sighed, "What then?" She looked at her best friend. Rather, she stared at him, Frederick Weasley…her best friend since her second year. Now they're in their sixth year…still best friends.

"Ahem, Angelina…" Fred waved a hand in front of her face, "you can sit down if you want." She smiled and blushed. She didn't know she was staring at him and marveling on how he looked entirely different from George. Higher cheekbones, brighter smile and softening look in his eyes. "Now, I want you to tell me… what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

"Huh?" she almost snorted. "A rubber duck is… a floatation device used by babies and toddlers in the tub." She smiled because she knew Fred was just pulling her leg. "Fred you're so gullible!"

Fred again smiled. Angelina's heart was doing flip-flops. "Fred do you know how much damage you're doing to me?" she thought. "I've been wondering, Fred…" she started, "we've been friends for a very long time and I was just wondering if…"

"If what, Angelina?" he asked with his eyes all on hers. "If we can be like Katie and George? Or are we wasting away time knowing not knowing that we're really close and I love you and --" Fred suddenly stopped and covered his mouth with his hand. His face flourished a bright shade of pink from the roots of his hair to the tips of his ears.

Angelina was also shocked. "You what Fred? What we're you saying?"

"Nothing! You didn't hear it!" he said quickly standing up and pacing back and forth. "I... I just slipped. I'm sorry; I didn't mean that! I was --"

"I love you, too, Fred," she said calmly. She placed her hands on his and stilled him. "Can you please just listen?" He nodded stiffly. "Ever since Katie and George became an item, I backed away from you. They've started out as friends. I was scared that if that will happen to us…"

"Our friendship will diminish?" Fred asked weaving his large hands with her little ones.

"Exactly. It's not that I don't love you that much to tear us apart," Angelina stammered. "What I mean is… what if I'm not right for you? What if I don't make the perfect lover? Heck, I even ask myself what if I cannot satisfy you in bed! That's how I am crazy over you!" She started crying. Fred hugged her tightly.

"Hey, you already proven yourself…" he comforted.

"Yes and it almost tore us apart!" she said. "Fred, please tell me! Do you love me or not?"

"I do love you, Angelina. I really do…" Fred kissed her tears away.

"Sir Wheezy?" a tiny voice from behind the redhead said. "We is now ask you to come and eat dinner. We and other elf and more elf have cooking Christmas food, sir."

"Slinky!" he laughed. "You scared us!"

"Oh, I is not wanting to scare Mr. Wheezy sir and Miss Prettieful, ma'am," Slinky said shivering slightly in her tea-cozy. "Slinky just wants you to attend a wonderful dinner, sir, ma'am."

"Miss Prettieful?" Angelina asked. "Where did you get that, Slinky?"

"Sir Wheezy told I to call you that, ma'am," she said promptly. "I is just obeying."

"Alright enough chitchat," Fred wavered pinking around the ears again. "Let's go have dinner!"

"Sir can give younger Weezy and wise girl their wands," she said giving Fred two wands. Apparently for Ron and Hermione.

Slinky opened the portrait for them. Angelina stopped halfway through. "Fred, if you love me…prove it!"

"Uh, later, Angelina," he smiled. He started to walk when Slinky and the Fat Lady tut-tutted.

"Look up, Mister Wheezy," the house-elf said. Fred looked up and smirked.

"Angelina look up, too," the Fat Lady said from behind. She followed Fred and gasped. A little mistletoe was over their heads and swaying in the wind. "Well, I can't see it anyway. Slinky, come here. I need some dusting!"

"Right away, Miss!" she rushed leavng Fred and Angelina under the mistletoe. "I is going to leave yous now."

"Well…" the blushing Miss Johnson said.

"Well…" another blushing Mister Weasley said. "Can I?"

"Yes…" both covered lips and were drawn into a passionate kiss.

"I'm hungry!" Fred said looking at his new official girlfriend. "Let's go!"

"By the way, where are Katie and George?"

"In the library, I think."

"You think?" Angelina smiled mischievously.

"I think…or they can be in detention there down in the dungeons," they walked towards the Great Hall downstairs.

"Slinky," the Fat Lady said, "they make a beautiful couple, don't they?"

"Yes, miss!" she answered pompously. "Someday, I will serve their family. I is liking Mr. Wheezy for he is kind and loving. He is not treating house-elf like vermin."

"Let's just hope someday, they'll return to Hogwarts…married with kids,"

The Fat Lady said, smiling.


	2. George and Katie

_**A/N: Here's part two. And our second pairing.**_

_**Thanks for the review and to those who read the first one.

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER TWO:GEORGE AND KATIE**

"'Ms. Bell do this, Ms. Bell bring me that!' Can she just leave me alone?" Katie Bell whispered to herself. "Now detention…blah!"

"Oh Katie sweet!" the one gentlest voice Katie wanted to hear said. "Detention for Trelawney? Poor you…You don't deserve this."

"But I have to, love," she answered to her boyfriend George Weasley, Fred's twin. "I broke her crystal ball because I levitated the constellation chart and accidentally drop it." They both laughed. "What are you doing here at the dungeons?"

"Sniper," he said. "Actually Cedric just finished cleaning up the private stores. We're in this together." They sat on one of the desks and rested. Four hours of cleaning was nearly enough to let them eat bicorn horns. "Boy, Christmas is a beautiful holiday. But to spend just four hours here in this gloomy place makes me have second thoughts."

"Me too, George," Katie smiled tossing the rag into the pail. "It's twice colder here than the Owlery and the top of the Gryffindor Tower put together. So dark and sad, really."

"If this is sad, wait 'til you see Filch's office…" George said. "Only one candle lighting the place, towering file cabinets, the place smells like a hundred cats and cleaning wax, his office is as close as the Chamber of Secrets!"

Katie laughed and said, "Show me then. Ginny told me what the supposed Chamber looked like. I'll compare."

"All right…but I warn you," he stood up like Percy, "there are many things way scarier than basilisks in the Realm of Filch…"

"Ah stop it George!" she laughed. George led her downstairs to the office and checked if it was empty.

"He must be chasing Peeves somewhere else," he said. "Ah…_lumos_." They both illuminated the room and walked in.

"Pheeeew!" Katie said covering her nose. "This is far worse than the smell of the Polyjuice Potion! How come he can stand this stench?"

George said nothing but snorted. He was kind of used to the stink for he had been a regular customer of the place since his first year. "Ah! This, Katie, is our very own file cabinet!" he said turning his light to a purple cabinet of drawers labeled "F.G.W."

Scooting nearer, Katie opened on and pulled out some papers. "September 17, blew up the 3rd floor boys' lavatory fifth cubicle." She shifted some more, "Fred Weasley: Bewitched snowballs to follow Quirrel. George Weasley: Charmed Quirrel's iguana to talk. Lee Jordan: accomplice."

Her boyfriend was sort of proud of them. "We are the first Weasley's in history to have 277 cases unsolved; all of which have detention written all over them. Just 54 of them received a Howler from Mum and 2 took 130 points from Gryffindor."

"George, I've been thinking…" Katie said sadly. "What if what we did last Hogsmeade visit was seen? How much would it cost Gryffindor?"

"All its points I bet," he said suddenly lowering his voice. "But it didn't cost us our friendship. Made us closer actually."

"I know, unlike Fred and Angelina," she said sitting down on the chair. "Do you think… do you think they finally find each other?"

"Hope so…Fred really loves Angelina," George said. A scuffle was heard not far. "Filch's here. Let's hide in this cupboard." The two crammed inside the confined space.

Argus Filch entered the office with his trusty cat Mrs. Norris at his feet. "Stupid poltergeist. Trashed the Dark Arts classroom… Peeves…Peeves," he grumbled whilst scribbling something on a piece of parchment. "Just a few more… and you'll break the House cases all together."

Barely breathing, Katie chanted something and a bang from upstairs was heard. Filch stood up and so did Mrs. Norris. "What now Peeves?" he shouted. Before he exited the office he said, "Meddling elves did this again, blah!"

Katie and George stumbled out of the cupboard on the floor laughing. "What was that?" George asked stifling.

"Sir Nicholas," Katie said also laughing. "He told me and Hermione to chant something if we're in trouble with Filch."

She was doubling on laughs when George asked, "What does he have against the elves now? They are nice little creatures that takes care of laundry, tends the fire, cooks the excellent food…" he babbled away and ranted about them when…

Katie looked up, gasped and said, "George look! A mistletoe!"

"And we're under it, I guess," he smiled. His girlfriend smiled back. "Good, because I've been dying to do this all afternoon."

George took Katie in his arms and kissed her softly in the dingy office under the sparkling red mistletoe.

"Ahem, guys…" a voice said from outside. "If you're planning to prolong the session, may I suggest the west dungeon next to the seventh years' Potions classroom."

"Sir Nick!" George almost yelled. "Thank you so much for the help!"

"Now I know how old linen feels," Katie joked.

"Now you two, dinner is about to be served. Head back to the dorms and freshen up. I know Percy wouldn't want two…" he paused finding the right term to use.

"Dirty, smelly, sweaty…" the female chaser said.

"Handsome, beautiful, witty, and in love…" George added.

"All of those… 'cept the ones George said," he laughed.

"Come on, George…let's see how Fred and Angelina are doing…" and they went up to the dorms hand in hand.

"Weasley and Bell… not bad," Nearly Headless Nick said as he flew up to the Great Hall.


	3. Oliver and Mafalda

**_A/N: How are you liking this so far? One more chapter to go. This chapter introduces an OC – someone opposite my favorite Quidditch player, OLIVER WOOD!_**

_**I hope you like this part. And thanks for reading and reviewing.****

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER THREE:OLIVER AND MAFALDA**

"Oliver it's too cold to practice!" Mafalda Lizberth yelled to Quidditch captain Oliver Wood. "Come down now or I'll leave you!"

He swooped down and shouldered his broom. He took Mafalda's hand and led her to the frozen lake. "Ever wondered what muggles do with frozen lakes?"

"I don't," she said blantly. Oliver asked why and she said, "Because I know. They ice skate… they don't have Ice Angels there."

Oliver blushed. "Oh, well…" he looked at her in the eyes… "Can you show me what is Ice Skating? I need it for Muggle Studies."

She laughed and she summoned her pair of skates. "It's like this Oliver…" she glided over the ice perfectly just like an angel. Her little giggles were heard up to the shore as the merpeople and Lake Squid waved at her. She did little twists and turns on the ice and jumped.

Her special friend sat on the snow, broom forgotten and just staring at her. "She's perfect…" female presence voiced. It was Moaning Myrtle. "Tell her then."

"Myrtle, I can't. I mean, she's Dumbledore's great-grandchild and she… deserves much more than an obsessed Quidditch player," Oliver said burying his face between his knees.

"Aw… really now?" she said placing a cold hand on his shoulder.

"MYRTLE! IT'S COLD ALREADY!" he shouted startling the ghost. At the edge of his eye he saw Mafalda losing control and falling. He pulled out his wand and conjured fluffy pillows. But what was too late was she twisted her right ankle and dislocated her knee.

"Ouch!" she cried in pain. "Oliver help me! Please, it hurts!"

In no time, Oliver was on his Nimbus and hovered above his friend. Myrtle was rooted teary-eyed at her position. He held his broom with his knees and turned himself upside down to reach the girl. "Mafalda, take my hand. Hold on, love."

She looked up and managed a smile. He saw the cause of her fall; a tentacle of the Lake Squid had poked a hole into the ice and trying to get out. "Oliver be careful!" she said as Oliver dodged the massive tentacle. "Call my grandfather and Madame Pomfrey! I'll try to fend it off!"

Moaning Myrtle flew slowly to Mafalda as Oliver flew away to the castle. She shielded her from the squid. Every time the animal pulsed through her ghostly figure, it freezes from immense cold. Once the beast was frozen, she whispered, "Oliver wants to tell you something. He loves you… love him, too." Then she started to cry.

"Oh Myrtle stop it," she comforted despite the pain on her right lower extremity. "I do love Oliver. He's my friend. He's my soul mate. And I really love him." The ghost smiled and told her that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey and Oliver are over by the shore.

"Grampa!" she shouted from the middle of the lake with the enormous form of a frozen creature behind her. Dumbledore materialized a pathway to her. She was also cold.

"Mafalda, Myrtle," he said calmly, "what happened here?"

This time, Oliver spoke, "It's all my fault. I told Mafalda to show me what is figure skating. And she showed me. I thought the creatures were being friendly to her. But I was wrong. She tripped on the squid tentacle and this is what happened."

"Oliver… don't take the blame, "Mafalda said. "Grampa, I provoked them. And they got mad."

"And Professor, I startled Oliver. I think I startled her too and she lost her balance," Myrtle added sniffing.

She was about to levitate her to a stretcher when Oliver asked if he could be with her.

"Absolutely not, Wood!" McGonagall said firmly. "After the recent loss of Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, I do not allow you to skip any practices."

Mafalda just smiled as Oliver let go of her hand. She now has a high fever. Good thing she hasn't succumbed to hypothermia. "I'll be okay," she weakly said. "Thank you Oliver and Myrtle."

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore escorted Oliver back to the castle. Myrtle dove into the ice and scolded the mer-_idiots._ He felt so bad. It was entirely his fault. If only he hadn't pulled Mafalda out on the quidditch field that cold afternoon.

In the hospital wing, Mafalda was given the Pepper-Up potion. Still she was in bad shape. Madam Pomfrey told her she'd be in the Hospital Wing for about four days due to her dislocation. "It will hurt, dear child. But at least you don't have to go through that horrible muggle experimentation."

"But I'll be late for the Yule Ball and my classes," she said with tears in her eyes.

At once, Mafalda fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, Oliver COULDN'T sleep. "I should've been the one hurt. I should've been hit by two bludgers and Flint. Mafalda should've been here."

Even his best pal Percy couldn't talk to him seriously. He always says, "Mafalda should be okay by now," or "Maybe I just flunk Muggle Studies." Not a day goes by without him visiting the Hospital wing just watching her sleep like an angel. Her leg was swollen and sometimes beating by the knee. "I'm so sorry."

Three nights later, Oliver sneaked from Madam Pomfrey and the elves and sat on Mafalda's side. "You should be awake tomorrow. You'll be just in time for the Yule Ball," he said taking her hand and gently massaging her palm. "There are some things I really wanted to tell you. I love you, Mafalda. I didn't tell you long ago because you're so much of a higher level than I'll ever be. I'm scared of what your grandfather will say about you with an ordinary quidditch keeper. And… I love you…" then he fell asleep with his head on Mafalda's hand.

"Oliver?" a voice in his head said softly. "What are you doing here?" He woke up with a start. The first thing that entered his mind was quidditch practice. But…

"Mafalda! You're awake," he said and as if by impulse kissed her on the lips. "Oh I… I didn't… I'm sorry…"

"No, Oliver…" she smiled taking his face in her hands. "I think it is just proper." He wore a questioning look and she smiled again. "In the basic similarities of our kind and muggles, what Christmas tradition kept passing on from generation to generation?"

He thought and after a moment, held his breath and said, "The Mistletoe."


	4. Everyone

**_A/N: Hey! Last chapter, y'all. Thanks for reading and enjoying my little HP Christmas fic._**

**_Notice the date that I finished writing this hahahah…

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER FOUR:EVERYONE**

During the Christmas season, quidditch practices were cancelled. Captain Oliver Wood, Beaters Fred and George Weasley, Seeker Harry Potter and Chasers Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet of the Gryffindor house had nothing to do.

Even Harry's best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had nothing to…well they had something to argue about… but nothing to… generally do. Hermione finished her Arithmancy and Ancient Runes essay and Ron finished his Annual Predictions for Divination.

Everyone was bustling around because of the impending Christmas Feast. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione were assigned to manually decorate the Great Hall. And really, if you're unlucky enough, they had stumbled under a MISTLETOE.

Fred and Angelina, long-time best friends… engorged in a battle of Wizards' Chess. Also fell in love under the same red potpourri. George and Katie found time to extend affection beneath it too but in the most unimaginable place in Hogwarts. Well, Oliver and long-time soul mate Mafalda knew more than special feelings and a pop-quiz in Muggle Studies in a slightly public place. Well, what can I say…?

Oliver accompanied his girlfriend to the Common Room. On the way up, they met filthy George and Katie. "Hey, how's your leg?" Katie asked.

"Oh, it's okay now," Dumbledore's great grand answered. "So… well? To the Common Room?"

"To the Common Room," the three other people said all together.

"And George!" Oliver said. "I'm expecting you to practice first thing Sunday after the Yule Ball."

"Sheesh! All right," he said exasperated.

They entered the Common Room _(Filliwinks) _and found another couple absorbed in a game. "You!" George said to his twin, "Eat up her Queen!"

"Shut up, you're not in the game!" the rook shouted.

"Go away, George," Angelina said. "I have to win this!"

"I'm warning you, even I can't beat a Weasley in chess," Katie and Mafalda said together.

Katie and Mafalda kissed their boyfriends and raced up to the dormitories. George and Oliver watched on as Angelina lost the fourth time straight. In about five minutes, the girls were back freshened up and ready to go down for dinner.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Fred said. "Now, Angelina… for the fifth time…"

"You wish," she laughed as the pieces reconstructed themselves and white moved first.

Angelina… lost again. Fred gave her a rather very mild punishment. Slinky, the House-Elf interrupted their fun. "Mr. Wheezy eat dinner now."

On their way down to the Great Hall, they saw the people they saw back in the Common Room. The Couples… plus… Ron and Hermione? Kissing? And up above, the common theme of the night… A MISTLETOE.

* * *

12/09/2002 


End file.
